Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 078
"Shark's Rage!! Save The Captured Lil' Sister!" is the seventy-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 4, 2012. Summary 's manga sketch of Yuma.]] At Heartland Middle School, Yuma and his friends are walking along. Their conversation is interrupted by a boy in a beret calling out to Yuma, who asks who he is. He introduces himself as Chitaro Ariga, the president of the school's Manga Research Club. Bronk doesn't seem to know what the club is and Caswell comments that it has only one member. Spinning his pencil, Chitaro tells Yuma he has a request. He's currently dedicated his club to a "great masterpiece" and he wishes to use Yuma as his model for the main character. Rei thinks that sounds like a great idea. Yuma seems excited and Chitaro says that as Yuma is the champion of the WDC, there is no better model. He holds up a sketch of Yuma, dressed in a superhero costume. Yuma seems impressed, while Chitaro suddenly asks Yuma what his weakness is. Yuma claims he has no weakness, causing his friends to wince. Chitaro says that's good to hear and then tells Yuma to hold on. .]] Seeing Shark nearby, Chitaro rushes over and calls out to him, asking if he'll become a model for his manga as well. He shows him the sketch he based on him, featuring Shark with metallic claws and demonic wings. Shark says the design makes no sense and walks off. Chitaro chases him and places his hand on Shark's shoulder, asking him to wait. Shark tells him to get his hand off of him and Chitaro begins by saying he's begging Shark. Shark repeats that he needs to take his hand off him and pushes him away, one of the rings flying off of his finger in the process. Chitaro reaches for the dropped ring, but Shark yells for him not to touch it and picks it up before walking off. Handing Chitaro his dropped sketchbook, Yuma asks if he's alright. Chitaro thanks him, saying his sketchbook is more important than his life - it contains all of his ideas and designs for mangas. Yuma says he'll look forward to his manga then and rushes after Shark, his friends following. Yuma comments that Shark's tongue is as sharp as always. Shark asks what's wrong with stating the truth. and Rio as children.]] Later, Shark visits Rio at the hospital. Standing by her bedside, he wonders just when she'll finally awaken again. Opening his palm, he stares at the two rings. He recalls when he and Rio attended a carnival years ago. Rio held out the rings to him and Shark had responded he didn't want to wear one of them in a pair with her and adds that a man shouldn't wear a ring anyway. Rio angrily throws the rings on the ground and walks off, calling him an idiot. Now, Shark slides one of the rings onto her finger, before staring at the one of his own. From the doorway, Chitaro watches, having apparently followed Shark. Back at the Manga Research Club, Chitaro discusses things with Gilag, who asks why they'd attack Shark now. Chitaro tells him that though he was unable to find out Yuma's weak point, he did discover Shark's. Chitaro claims every step of the plan is illustrated in his sketchbook. shows off his artwork.]]Gilag approves the plan and Chitaro vows to do his best for the glory of the Barian World. Gilag then tells him he tried to draw some manga as well and holds two sheets of paper up, which feature poorly drawn black-and-white figures. He asks if they're pretty good and Chitaro responds with "I guess...". The next day, Yuma, Tori and Rei approach Heartland Hospital. Rei says they brought enough food for a hospital visit and Tori tells him that she already informed him that Shark's sister is still unconscious, so she won't be able to eat. Yuma says that's fine, he'll eat them in her place. As they near the steps, Shark runs down the steps in a panic. Yuma says they're here to visit his sister and Shark mutters that Rio has disappeared from her room. Yuma wonders where she is now then. Chitaro approaches them, saying it's a coincidence that they're all here. He wonders if they're looking for Rio. Shark asks what he would know about her and Chitaro laughs, saying he'll tell Shark where she is on one condition: Shark must Duel him. Yuma tells him to stop this nonsense, while Astral appears from the Emperor's Key, telling Yuma he can feel a strange aura coming from him. Chitaro asks what Shark's answer is and Shark agrees to Duel him, with both players setting up their D-Pads and D-Gazers. " and "Tristan, Knight of Tragic Love".]]Shark says he won't forgive Chitaro and takes the first turn, Normal Summoning "Shocktopus", who appears in a wave of water. Explaining that he's Tributing his WATER-Attribute monster, "Shocktopus" vanishes and Shark Special Summons "Sharkraken" from his hand via its own effect in Attack Position. Setting a card, he ends his turn. Chitaro laughs and begins his turn, activating a Field Spell Card, "Comic Field". The hospital is replaced with a medieval castle, while the ground around them becomes a rocky expanse. Chitaro reveals that his field is from his manga, and within it everything will be decided by the stories he's already written. He adds that this means the real hero is one of love, courage and frankness - a hero created by Chitaro. This match will end in Shark's defeat. Chitaro Normal Summons "Lancelot, Knight of the Lake" and activates "Sword Oath", explaining that when he controls a Warrior-Type monster, he may Special Summon another Level 4 or lower Warrior from his hand. He Special Summons, "Tristan, Knight of Tragic Love" in Attack Position. Astral comments that there are two Level 4 monsters and Chitaro overlays them to Xyz Summon "Comic Hero, King Arthur" in Attack Position. The effect of "Lancelot" activates; when it is used as an Overlay Unit, he can reduce the ATK of an opponent's monster by 800. The ATK of "Sharkraken" drops to 1600 and Chitaro orders "King Arthur" to attack it. in Chitaro's comic world.]] Shark calls him naive and explains that his face-down card is "Zeus' Breath" and that it will negate the ATK and inflict 800 damage to Chitaro. Shark moves to activate it, but Chitaro asks if he's really sure he wants to do that. He says he'll tell him something about his sister right now. She is in Chitaro's fantasy world. A picture of Rio appears, unconscious on the floor of a cell, with her eyes still wrapped in bandages. Shark says this is impossible and Chitaro claims that if Shark defeats him, his fantasy world will be destroyed. Chitaro wonders what would become of Rio if that happened, laughing maniacally. Tori calls that a despicable tactic. Chitaro tells Shark that he can't win and to allow him to recover his "Number" now. He resumes his attack, yelling "Flash Sword". "King Arthur" fires a beam out of its sword, which obliterates "Sharkraken", drops Shark's Life Points to 3200 and throws him onto his back. Chitaro Sets a card to end his turn. suggests a course of a action.]] Yuma muses that at this rate Shark will lose. Astral says it's as he expected; Chitaro is an assassin of the Barian World. From the top of one of the cliffs formed by "Comic Field", Gilag stands, laughing and claiming its over for Shark now. Tori asks if there's something they could do to save Rio. Astral responds that the world is Chitaro's creation. Remembering the sketchbook from earlier, Tori suggests Yuma goes to find it. The world itself should be drawn in that sketchbook. Yuma thinks she may be right - the sketchbook could have some hints. He, Rei and Astral rush off to find it, with Yuma vowing to save Rio. Shark begins his turn by Normal Summoning "Hammer Shark". Chitaro is annoyed at the weak monster and insists Shark Summon his "Number" now. He adds he'll have to help Shark Summon it, then. He activates his face-down "Hero's Agony", explaining that when he controls a "Comic Hero" monster and his opponent Summons a monster, this card will Special Summon two monsters from his opponent's Deck with the same Level as the Summoned monster. Shark Special Summons "Spear Shark" and "Two-Head Shark", with Chitaro insisting that Shark bring out his "Number". Shark complies, overlaying his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 32: Shark Drake" in Attack Position. Shark asks Chitaro what to do next - he shouldn't attack, after all. Chitaro urges him to attack this time as all of Shark's attacks have already been predicated by Chitaro's story. He adds that when forced into a pinch by a strong opponent, a true hero can always rise up. Shark wonders what Chitaro is planning, but determines he has no other option but to do as he's told. He orders "Shark Drake" to attack "King Arthur" with "Depth Bite". "King Arthur" explodes and Chitaro is pitched to the ground, his Life Points at 3600. Chitaro seems shaken, saying he can't believe "King Arthur" was defeated. He yells for "King Arthur", saying that world peace and the hope of all are entrusted to him. Smiling, he explains the effect of "Comic Field". When a "Comic Hero" monster is destroyed by battle, this card will prevent its destruction and increase its ATK by 500. "King Arthur" reappears, its ATK rising to 2900. Now he activates the effect of "King Arthur", detaching an Overlay Unit as its ATK was changed. The difference between the old and new ATK will be inflicted to Shark as damage. He declares "Storm Sword" and a fierce cyclone is fired from the sword of "King Arthur", dropping Shark to 2700. Tori yells Shark's name, while Chitaro asks how the "underling of evil" feels after such an attack. Shark responds by Setting a card and ending his turn. " is Summoned.]] Chitaro starts his turn, equipping "King Arthur" with "Miraculous Longsword", which increases its ATK by 500. Tori is concerned as the ATK changed again and Chitaro repeats his previous move, detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict more damage to Shark with "Storm Sword". Saying he's not done, he orders "King Arthur" to attack "Shark Drake" with "Flash Sword". Shark's Life Points fall to 1600, but Chitaro comments that he can't destroy "Shark Drake" since "King Arthur" isn't a "Number", but that even that was already written in the story. Chitaro activates the other effect of "Miraculous Longsword". If the equipped monster fails to destroy a monster by battle, he can send it to the Graveyard to activate a Spell Card from his hand. The Barian Emblem appears on Chitaro's forehead as he vows to defeat the evil for the Barian World and activates "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force". He Ranks-Up "King Arthur" and performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Chaos Xyz: Comic Hero, Legend Arthur" in Attack Position. Shark comments that this must be the new power of Barian, then. Chitaro reveals that when a "Chaos Xyz" is Summoned with "Barian's Force", it steals the Overlay Units of an opponent's monster with "Chaos Drain". "Legend Arthur" absorbs the Units from "Shark Drake". The ATK of "Shark Drake" then decreases by 300 for each absorbed Unit. Chitaro says the battle isn't over yet and specifies that monsters Summoned with "Barian's Force" can destroy "Numbers". He orders "Legend Arthur" to attack and destroy "Shark Drake" with "Chaos Blast". Shark's Life Points fall to 500. Yuma contacts Shark through his D-Pad, telling him he's found Chitaro's sketchbook at the Manga Research Club. Yuma clarifies that there are pictures of Rio in there as a captured heroine. Shark is enraged, but Chitaro says that it won't change the ending. Tori asks what he means and Chitaro tells his story. In order to release the captured princess, Shark, who is the "devil's messenger" fights Chitaro, who is the hero. Chitaro wins, but it's too late to save the princess; she is already in her eternal sleep. This means Shark will lose and his sister will not be saved. Rei asks Yuma if there's really nothing they can do. Yuma says he can't accept the future being decided by something like that. He urges Shark to get up and fight; he's the only one who can save his sister. He tells him to crush everything in his way - he is still Shark, isn't he? Hearing his sister's voice in his memories, Shark rises to his feet. He may not know what his future holds, but he vows he'll always protect her. He begs Rio to wake up. Both rings glow with pink energy and the fantasy world shatters. He hears Rio's voice again and she's now standing on one of the ramparts that are part of "Comic Field". The wind blows her bandages off and she opens her eyes. Chitaro is in disbelief, while Tori smiles. Rei cheers and Astral comments that his feelings for his sister have broken Barian's curse. Rio looks at Shark and asks if he's really going to lose this Duel. She asks how he dares lose in front of her and turns away. Shark asks who she thinks he's Dueling for. Chitaro yells he can't allow this and activates the effect of "Legend Arthur" by detaching an Overlay Unit. When it destroys a monster by battle, he can banish that monster from the Graveyard to inflict damage to Shark equal to the monster's ATK. Shark smiles as Chitaro is blasted backwards instead of him. He explains he's activated his face-down "Torrential Rebirth", which can be activated when a WATER monster is destroyed - it will Special Summon the WATER monster and inflict 500 damage to Chitaro. "Shark Drake" reappears and Chitaro's Life Points fall to 3100. Shark's turn is next and he immediately performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Shark Drake" to Special Summon "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" in Attack Position. Shark activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit and banishing a "Shark" monster from his Graveyard to decrease the ATK of "Legend Arthur" by the banished monster's ATK. He banishes "Shark Drake", dropping the ATK of "Legend Arthur" to 200. He then activates "Surging-Wave Erosion", which can destroy a Field Spell Card. "Comic Field" vanishes and the rampart where Rio stands is revealed to be a water tower. Shark continues that "Surging-Wave Erosion" will also increase the ATK of all WATER monsters by 500. The ATK of "Shark Drake Veiss" rises to 3300 and Shark orders an attack with "Depth Chaos Bite", destroying "Legend Arthur" and dropping Chitaro to 0 Life Points. The Barian Emblem vanishes from Chitaro's forehead as Yuma cheers for Shark's victory. Gilag is annoyed, saying it was so close, but now dismissing Chitaro as a "useless loony" before vanishing. Shark gets to Rio, who mutters his name. He silently proceeds to carry her away. The next day at school, Chitaro approaches Shark again, saying he has a new character model based on him - a samurai hero. Yuma likes the design, but Shark dismisses it as "silly" and walks off again. Yuma asks about his design and Chitaro shows another picture, featuring Shark's character fighting a golem who has just crushed Yuma's character beneath his foot. Astral and Tori agree it's a fitting place for Yuma. Yuma asks if he isn't still the main character, jumping into the air. Featured Duel: Reginald "Shark" Kastle vs. Chitaro Ariga Turn 1: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Shocktopus" (1600/800). He then Tributes it to Special Summon "Sharkraken" (2400/???) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Shark Sets a card. Turn 2: Chitaro Chitaro activates the Field Spell Card, "Comic Field". When a "Comic Hero" monster would be destroyed by battle, it will gain 500 ATK instead. He then Normal Summons "Lancelot, Knight of the Lake" (1500/1700) and activates "Sword Oath", allowing him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from his hand as he already controls a Warrior-Type monster. He Special Summons "Tristan, Knight of Tragic Love" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. He overlays his 2 Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Comic Hero, King Arthur" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. As "Lancelot" was used as an Xyz Material, it decreases the ATK of "Sharkraken" by 800 (2400 → 1600). "King Arthur" attacks "Sharkraken". Shark begins to activate his face-down "Zeus Breath", but ceases his action after Chitaro threatens Rio. "Sharkraken" is destroyed (Shark 4000 → 3200). Chitaro Sets a card. Turn 3: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Hammer Shark" (1700/1500). As Shark Normal Summoned a monster, Chitaro activates his face-down "Hero's Agony" as he controls a "Comic Hero" monster, forcing Shark to Special Summon two monsters with the same Level as "Hammer Shark" from his Deck with their effects negated. If he cannot, he will take 400 damage. Shark Special Summons "Spear Shark" (1600/1400) and "Two-Head Shark" (1200/1600). He overlays his 3 Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 32: Shark Drake" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. "Shark Drake" attacks "King Arthur" (Chitaro 4000 → 3600), with the effect of "Comic Field" preventing its destruction by battle and increasing its ATK by 500 (2400 → 2900). As its ATK was changed, Chitaro activates the effect of "King Arthur", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage to Shark equal to the amount the ATK was changed (Shark 3200 → 2700). Shark Sets a card. Turn 4: Chitaro Chitaro equips "King Arthur" with "Miraculous Longsword", increasing its ATK by 500 (2900 → 3400). As its ATK was changed, Chitaro activates the effect of "King Arthur", inflicting damage to Shark equal to the difference in ATK (Shark 2700 → 2200). "King Arthur" attacks "Shark Drake" (Shark 2200 → 1600), with the effect of "Shark Drake" preventing its destruction by battle as "King Arthur" is not a "Number". Chitaro activates the effect of "Miraculous Longsword" as he inflicted Battle Damage with the equipped monster but failed to destroy the monster by battle, he sends it to the Graveyard to activate a Spell Card from his hand. He activates "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", Ranking Up "King Arthur" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Chaos Xyz: Comic Hero, Legend Arthur" (3000/2400) in Attack Position. The effect of "Rank-Up Magic" lets him target one Xyz Monster the opponent controls, detach its Overlay Units and attach them to the newly Summoned "Chaos Xyz" and decrease the ATK of that monster by 300 for each detached Unit. "Legend Arthur" takes the three Overlay Units of "Shark Drake" (2800 → 1900). "Legend Arthur" attacks "Shark Drake" (Shark 1600 → 500) and destroys it as the effect of "Rank-Up Magic" lets it negate effects which prevent destruction by battle. Chitaro activates the effect of "Legend Arthur" as it destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, which would banish the destroyed monster and inflict damage to Shark equal to its ATK. Shark activates his face-down "Torrential Rebirth" as a WATER monster he controls was destroyed by battle. It is Special Summoned and Chitaro will take 500 damage. "Shark Drake" is Special Summoned (2800/2100) (Chitaro 3600 → 3100). As the monster can't be banished, the effect of "Legend Arthur" cannot resolve. Turn 5: Shark Shark performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Shark Drake" to Xyz Summon "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to banish a "Shark" monster from his Graveyard and decrease the ATK of "Legend Arthur" by its ATK. He detaches "Shark Drake", then banishes it ("Legend Arthur" 3000 → 200/2400). Shark activates "Surging-Wave Erosion", letting him destroy a face-up Spell or Trap Card and increase the ATK of all face-up WATER monsters by 500. He destroys "Comic Field" ("Shark Drake Veiss 2800 → 3300)". "Shark Drake Veiss" attacks and destroys "Legend Arthur" (Chitaro 3100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * When "Comic Hero, King Arthur" was Xyz Summoned, it looks as if it is a LIGHT-Attribute monster due to its Overlay Units being yellow even though it is an EARTH-Attribute monster. * After the Openning, the sketch that shows "Shark's" talk bubble has nothing in it, but later in the episode it shows the word "UGU" in the talk bubble.